Souls of the Dead
by musicalmonk17
Summary: We hope you enjoy this new idea we brainsparked. Be ready for anything.
1. The Beginning of a Journey

Authors' Note: This is a co-written piece. We would of course appreciate feedback, and we hope you enjoy. Musicalmonk17 & Aubrey M. Black

Disclaimer: We do not take credit in any part to the genius of J. K. Rowling, only for the piles of wadded paper behind us.

Chapter One

The Beginning of the Journey

Harry woke up, and smiled out the stormy window in his bedroom. This was going to be such a beautiful day. Hermione had invited Ron and him to come with her parents on a vacation in the Southwest of Arizona for a whole week! The Dursleys were more than happy to agree into letting him go. For one reason it got him out of the house, and they were afraid to find out what would happen if they told him no.

Harry packed his bags. Since Hermione's parents were Muggles, they were going to come pick him up at about seven thirty, so as to get to the airport on time. It was seven now, so Harry brought his suitcase with all of his clothes and possessions he was going to take, to the front door. He had let Hedwig out the night before, and told her his plans. She had seemed somewhat hurt that she couldn't come along, but gave him an affectionate nip before heading off to have her vacation at the Weasley home, as Molly made sure that Hedwig felt at home.

"Potter," Uncle Vernon growled from the kitchen.

"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry called back. He wasn't about to let Uncle Vernon's moodiness for missing a golf game with an important client spoil the fact that he was leaving their house for a whole week to spend with his friends.

"You aren't going to be calling for money on this bloody trip are you?" he growled again.

Harry had given it the slightest thought. "No," he called.

"Good. We'll see you when you get back I suppose."

Harry smirked. That was as close to a "Good-bye", "We love you", as he was going to get from this family.

Harry heard a car honk, and a door open and shut, and grabbed his bag. He opened the front door to find Hermione with an umbrella standing in the doorway.

"All ready Harry?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah. Where's Ron?"

"He came over this morning by way of Floo Powder. Mum almost had a heart attack though. Well, let's go."

Harry put his trunk in the trunk of the taxi, and slid into the back seat with Ron and Hermione. Ron was acting as though he'd never been in a car before, being very squeamish, and acting claustrophobic. Hermione was trying her best to dry and warm her hair, without elbowing Ron and Harry in the eye. "Thank you for taking me on this trip Mr. and Mrs. Granger," Harry said.

"No trouble at all Harry. It was a trip for five we won, and we figured Hermione would need good friends to keep her from just spending time in the hotel and libraries."

Everyone had a good long laugh with that comment as they paid the taxi driver, and boarded the plane. Ron had to sit next to the window with Hermione and then Harry by the aisle, so as to keep Ron from exposing them by asking stupid questions. Throughout the whole flight, all they did was discuss what Ron and Hermione had done so far during their sixth year summer. Ron had gotten himself a part time job with his dad in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, being a simple errand boy, and more often than not the coffee person. And Hermione had been going on some dates with her mystery boyfriend, that she flat out refused to tell Harry who it was, and that she was also being scouted by every major magic college throughout the world.

When the plane landed, and all of their luggage was in the hotel room, they took a small tour throughout the city of Albuquerque. They were going to spend the whole week around New Mexico and Arizona, and even going to see the Grand Canyon for a day. While passing by a Casino, Ron's stomach growled in hunger. Mr. Granger looked back and said, "I guess we'd better get something to eat."

Inside they ate a lovely buffet, and while the parents talked about "grown-up matters", the kids explored the gift shop. There were some shirts, shot glasses, and then something else caught Harry's eye. It was a ring of some kind with a specific kind of netting stretching across the middle, but there were holes through the netting, and the greatest hole was in the direct center. He took it to the cash register and asked, "What is this?"

She looked at him with disbelief at first, then realized he was a tourist. "It's called a dreamcatcher. They are supposed to trap the evil dreams, and allow the good ones to pass through the center."

"You want it Harry?" Ron asked. His presence startled Harry, as he had forgotten everyone was there.

"You want to buy it for me?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. I've got money that's just burning a whole in my pocket, and I owe you for some things. How much will that be?"

"Will you be paying in gold or cash?"

"Gold."

"That'll be one galleon, and three sickles."

"Okay."

"Thanks Ron," Harry said.

When they got back to their hotel rooms, Harry hung the dreamcatcher over his bed, and went to sleep.

Post Author's: We have to end it here so we can keep this going for a while. There is a lot of foreshadowing.


	2. The Circle of Souls

Disclaimer: We do not take credit in any part for the genius of J. K. Rowling, just the piles of wadded papers behind us.

Chapter Two

The Circle of Souls

Harry continually stared around him. This was not a normal dream for him, or anyone else for that matter. It was dark and misty around him, and all around him were wailing voices unceasing in pain. But a voice called his name through all of the steady darkness about him. "Harry," it called softly.

Harry turned sharply around. No one was there. But, there was a small marble table a few paces away from him. Harry almost dismissed it as nothing, but then he noticed a small piece of parchment on it. He moved to it and picked up the piece of parchment. On it was written glowing white letters. At first they made no sense, then they shifted and twisted before Harry's eyes. And soon, in plain text, Harry could read:

"_To the possessor. The death of souls is not the end, it is only a release. From calling a name the soul will come, and you shall have your holy peace. Be it father, mother, friend, or child. Say only, 'Name', I call you from the distant wild."_

Harry wondered about what it said. What could it possibly mean, "calling a name the soul will come" and "'Name' I call you from the distant wild." Harry thought for a minute. Why not give it a try?

"Hermione Granger, I call you from the distant wild," Harry tried. Nothing changed around him. Harry felt stupid. He looked back at the paper, but this time a different message read. "_The distant wild holds only the souls of the dead, the living have no place. Call a departed soul, and speak with them face to face._"

Harry thought about that, and suddenly everything in the first lines made sense. Harry reread them and felt stupid all over again. An almost seventh year student at Hogwarts couldn't put all the pieces of a simple limerick spell together to figure out how to work it.

Harry gasped. This was a means with communicating to the dead. He could talk to anybody from the dead, even people like Alexander the Great or Merlin the Powerful; anybody. Who would he talk to? Then it dawned on him. He knew who he needed to talk to. Gathering himself for grief, Harry began the incantation. "Sirius Black, I call you from the distant wild."

This time, the space in front of him began to glow in a soft blue light, and the voices around him started chanting softly. Suddenly, Sirius stepped out of the blue light, and walked toward Harry, stopping directly in front of the marble table. He was in perfect looking health, and was dressed in a pure white hooded robe.

"Hello Harry," he said softly. "I know you've missed me."

"That's the understatement of the universe," Harry joked. Sirius chuckled long and hard at that joke.

"You called me Harry; what's wrong?" Sirius asked.

"I don't even know how I got here? Speaking of which, where is here?" Harry asked looking around him.

"This is known as the Circle of Souls Harry. Only the souls of those who pass on know about it. You've been given a wonderful gift Harry."

"How did you know about Ron's dreamcatcher?" Harry asked.

"There is only one thing that I don't know about any more, and that's the future. You can hide nothing from the dead. It is they who must hide from the mortal world. And besides, I wasn't talking about that. You've been given the gift to converse with the dead."

"So this Circle of Souls, can I bring Ron and Hermione here to see you?" Harry asked.

"Unfortunately no. I would like them to see me, but the time must not be right. Only the Fates know when they will see me again, whenever that is. But, there might be a way. If you . . ." Sirius was cut off mid-sentence by an intense pain in him that caused him to collapse onto his knees and scream in agony. Harry moved around the marble table. Just as he tried to help him up, he instead was launched away from him with an intense force.

Sirius stood up slowly, using the table to prop himself. "Rule number one Harry, you cannot touch the dead. Your body couldn't handle two souls communing with it, and would collapse itself. I should have told you."

"And why did you fall down and scream in blood curdling agony?" Harry asked standing up.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you what I was about to I guess. The dead are forbidden to pass secrets to the living if the Fates don't wish it."

"How convenient," Harry fumed. "Wait. Are mom and dad beyond that wall of darkness?" Harry asked meekly.

"That wall of darkness is so you can't see the world beyond. But, yes, they are there Harry," Sirius said. His smile to Harry helped him calm down.

"Can I talk to them?" choked Harry, almost afraid of the answer.

"Yes, but you have to send me back first."

"You won't mind?"

"Of course not."

"Well, how do I do that?"

"The answer's on that piece of paper."

Harry picked up the piece of parchment again. Once again, another message was below the previous. "_To allow a soul to depart again, the following line must be said, I release that which I have borrowed, return thou to the world of the dead._"

Harry faced Sirius, and prepared himself to send Sirius back. Sirius saw the tears welling in Harry's eyes. He spoke, "Harry, it's okay. It's peaceful beyond the darkness of this death before you. You won't offend me."

At Sirius' comforting words and smile, Harry began. "I release that which I have borrowed. Return thou to the world of the dead." Sirius's body slowly floated back through the darkness, until his soul was gone. Harry readied himself again. "Lily Potter, I call you from the distant wild."

The same old magic happened, and Harry's mother, stepped gracefully forward.

"Mom?" he asked, almost unbelieving.

"Yes Harry. I'm here. Sirius, James, and I have been watching you for some time Harry. We can sometimes help you in times of need, but you must wear the dreamcatcher for us to help you."

"How can the dead help the living?"

"We can inspire you in what to do Harry. We have a lot of experience that we can pass to you, and we can only prompt you."

"Thank you Mom."

"We love you son, and were we alive we would embrace you everyday just because of that love. I'm sorry we can't truly be there for you honey."

"I know why you can't."

"Because we gave our lives so you might live."

"To that I have tried to never be undeserving."

"Of that we have no fear Harry. Now, you need to get some actual rest."

"You mean, I'm not really asleep."

"No. Let me leave, and then look at the paper again. It will tell you how to leave this place and really sleep."

"But then I'll never get to see any of you again."

"Harry, the Circle of Souls is only one way to see us. Recite the incantations when you need us, and we'll appear; but only if you wear that dreamcatcher."

"Oh. I release that which I have borrowed. Return thou to the world of the dead." Harry watched as his mom waved as she floated back to her calm repose, and then looked back at the paper.

"_Possessor. The night is old, and dawn shall soon rise. Speak only, 'Return this being to mortality' and receive sleep to your eyes. But to return to the hallowed place, where the dead and mortals meet, Ask the Fates to 'Send me to the place where I cannot go with wings or feet'._"

"Seems simple enough," Harry said. He closed his eyes. "Return this being to mortality." Harry opened his eyes, and he was back in the hotel room, with Ron sleeping soundly in the bed next to him.

Post Author's: We would still like reviews. It's not easy for us to agree on a way to write this, so please don't expect us to post every day. But we will post faster with reviews.


	3. Admitting the Truth

Disclaimer: We do not take credit in any part for the genius of J. K. Rowling, just the piles of wadded papers behind us.

Chapter Three

Admitting to the Truth

The phone rang next to the bed, and Harry groaned as he rolled over, knocking Ron onto the floor. Ron was awake in a second. "What's happening? Where are the spiders?" he asked frantically searching the room.

Hermione came in from the next room with her hair wet, and a fresh pair of clothes on. "That was only my parents calling to wake us up so they don't have to be in an immediate line of fire."

Harry thought for a moment, weighing in his mind whether or not to tell Hermione and Ron about his dream. He eventually decided against it. After all, it was only a dream. Still there was an egging thought in the back of his mind that it was all real. So, without even realizing what he was doing, Harry picked up the dreamcatcher to put around his neck, and underneath his outer muggle shirt.

It was a beautiful dreamcatcher. It had three miniature eagle feathers dangling from a fairly well sized golden ring entwined with a very deep green ribbon. The mesh net inside was a dye of a red and purple, and it looked to be worth every galleon Ron had spent on it.

Their day plan consisted of a quick tour of a couple of pueblos, and then to head off for Arizona. Harry found it difficult to concentrate on anything but his eyelids, and when asked about it, he only waved it off as jet lag, but slowly he began to believe that his dream had been real.

After lunch in a little town that wasn't on the map, Harry had made up his mind to tell Ron and Hermione. Even if they thought he was crazy, he just had to tell them to get it off of his chest. He just didn't know how he was going to do it.

Trust them Harry, a voice said.

"Sorry?" Harry asked aloud. Everyone looked at him quizitively. He had been staring out the window, and suddenly just jumped into the conversation.

"No one had addressed you mate," Ron said. "You must be hearing things."

You are Harry, the voice said again.

Harry thought for a minute. Whose voice is that?

It's mum honey, Lily said.

Oh. So I am hearing things?

Harry heard light laughter in his head. I guess you could think of it that way. I'll help you convince them. Listen to my idea. 

----------------------------------------------

When they got to their planned hotel, Harry pulled Ron and Hermione aside. "There's something I need to show you two," he said quietly. Ron and Hermione were intrigued instantly. "After my parent's are asleep," Hermione said.

So, after a couple episodes of a comedy show called MASH, Hermione snuck out of her parent's room, and into theirs. Ron was pacing back and forth, and Harry was staring at the ceiling while lying on his bed when she came in.

"Allright Harry. What's up?"

"Yeah, what gives mate?" Ron asked.

"It's kinda complicated. But you remember that dreamcatcher that you bought me the other day Ron?"

"Yeah," he said thoughtfully.

"Well, I put it over my bed last night, and when I went to sleep, I didn't."

Ron looked at him as though he had just been smacked in the face with a board; completely dumbfounded. Hermione looked up toward the ceiling, thinking over what Harry had just said. "Go on," she prompted.

"When I finally relaxed enough to sleep, I found myself in a place called the Circle of Souls. I found a piece of parchment on a marble table, and I was able to talk to Sirius and my mom."

"What?!" Ron and Hermione both said in unison.

"Somehow, there's magic in this dreamcatcher," Harry said pulling it out for them to see. "And I'm able to talk to the dead with it."

"Wow," was all Ron was able to say. Hermione looked at him as though she had just seen a ghost.

"Look. I know it's a lot for you both to take in right now, but I need support from the living as well as the dead. So, what do you say? Will you be there for me?" Harry was almost afraid that they might answer no.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other guiltily. "Before we give you an answer, there's something that we need to tell you."

A/N: We're ending it here so the main typer of the two of us can still have their fingers. Plz review.


	4. Reckoning With the Living

Disclaimer: We do not take credit in any part for the genius of J. K. Rowling, just the piles of wadded papers behind us.

Chapter Four

Reckoning With the Living

"Okay," Harry said confused.

"We're together," Hermione said.

"Of course you are. We're all together," Harry said.

"No Harry. Together," Hermione tried again. This time Harry's eyebrows flashed up showing his surprise that they'd been able to hide this from him. But, now that Harry thought back, it explained why Ron had acted so weird around Hermione and Harry.

"How long have you been going out?" Harry asked. He was expecting this to have just started over the break. Their answer blew him away.

"Since second year Harry," Ron said. "It was hard scheduling time for us with trying to help you beat You-Know-Who, but somehow we did it."

"And what about fourth year, and the Yule Ball?" Harry asked, trying to discredit their story in the back of his mind.

"We thought I was pregnant, and had figured that was the best way to draw attention away from Ron being the father," Hermione said, blushing from embarrassment.

"Now that was way too much information okay? I was just thinking that you guys would have trusted in telling me this. You know?"

"We would have Harry, we just didn't know how to go about it. I mean, it's not like we thought you wanted to hear about every position and style we tried with each other, but we figured you'd want to know where we both were all the time. It was just so hard. Can you forgive us for not telling you?" Ron asked.

Harry looked at the floor. He had asked for their help and assurances that they'd be there, and here they were going behind his back all this time. He was right in being justified wasn't he?

No Harry. You're not justified. 

_Mum?_

Yeah honey. Your father and Sirius figured it would be best if I was the one to talk to you about this. Your friends have been battling with this for a long time. You really need to forgive them. 

"For what, going behind my back?" Harry said aloud before he realized what he was doing.

Hermione and Ron were stunned that Harry would use such venom when talking about them. "Look Harry . . ." Ron started.

"No, Ron, I'm sorry. I was talking to my mom, and I just forgot to use my mind when I spoke. Do you want to meet her?"

"Yeah," they both said.

_Can they mom?_

Silence answered him at first. Yes, I believe so. Now, they'll need to have the dreamcatcher about their necks when you say the incantation. Otherwise, only you will see it.  
_But the dreamcatcher won't reach that far._

It will honey. This is magic we're talking about. 

They came over to Harry as Harry pulled the dreamcatcher out. He pulled the band as far as he thought it could go, and just like his mom had said, it fight all of them into it. "Don't say anything," Harry said. He closed his eyes and concentrated on remembering the charm. "Lily Potter, I call you from the distant wild."

A swift wind blew threw the whole room, billowing the curtains, and knocking a Bible off of the table by the bathroom. A blue portal hole opened in front of them. Just like last time, Lily came out of the portal, dressed in a white gown, and with a warm smile. "Wow," Hermione said.

"What wow?" Ron asked.

"Can't you see her Ron? She's right there," Hermione said.

"Don't fret about the fact that he can't see me Hermione," Lily said.

"You know my name? Hermione said.

"Who are you talking to?" Ron asked.

"My mom Ron," Harry said.

"I don't see her. Where is she?"

"He won't be able to see me until one of his immediate family dies. The magic is very restrictive of who can see and speak with the dead," Lily said.

"Then how can you see her Hermione?" Harry asked.

"This is bogus," Ron huffed. Shrugging off the band, he went outside, and Hermione and Harry could hear his heavy footsteps as he stomped down the hall.

Hermione looked away from the door with tears in her eyes. "He's being jealous again. You know I have no brothers and sisters right Harry?" Hermione was having a hard time controlling her voice.

"Yeah I know that. You're an only child."

"No, I'm actually not. I was going to have a little sister, but their were complications and she died in the womb. I never even got to see her; I was eight when it happened. That's why I buried myself in books, I was running from my sadness."

"Wow. That explains why you can see my mom, and why Ron can't," Harry exclaimed.

"That's right Harry. Now Hermione knows the truth. Unfortunately, by you being able to see me, it seems as though a rift has surfaced between Ron and you, Hermione," Lily sadly said. She was after all a mother, and she knew how boys' emotions can ricochet around.

"I know. But, what can we do about it?" Hermione asked.

"Just love him as you always have Hermione. You have a great capacity to love, and he needs that. He is not really sure of himself; that's why he has never done as well in school as he could. He is very intelligent actually. But, because he doubts himself, and always sees himself as living in the shadow of his brothers, he won't try to be better than just himself. He always feels like he has to outdo them."

"That explains a lot," Harry said.

"You two should really go check on him. He's about to get into some trouble. I love you Harry," Lily said.

"I love you too mom. I release that which I have borrowed, return thou to the world to the dead," Harry said.

Another gust of wind fluttered the room again, and as Lily was drifting back she blew a kiss to Harry.

When his mom was gone, he pulled the band back from around Hermione's neck, and tucked it back under his shirt. "Wow," Hermione said. "I don't know how you can do that without balling."

"I did that last night. But, let's go check on Ron."

A/N: Can you guess what trouble Ron's getting into? We would still appreciate reviews.


	5. Fights, Forgiveness, and a Train

Disclaimer: We do not take credit in any part for the genius of J. K. Rowling, just the piles of wadded papers behind us.

Chapter Five

Fight, Forgiveness, and a Train

When Hermione and Harry got back out of the room, and into the lobby they were definitely unprepared for what they saw. Ron was fighting three other boys, all of them with a pool cue stick, and he wasn't doing too bad.

"Ron," Hermione exclaimed.

"Oh, the little terd has a terdette. Does it kiss as well as talk?" taunted a boy. And that was the last move he made in that fight. Ron completely trashed them after that. He took one of the cue sticks, and began wielding it like a medieval spear. He spun this way, attacked that, and to Harry it looked like a style of martial arts. Soon all of them looked more blue than white, and were strewn all over the lobby room floor.

"What possessed you to get into a fight?" Hermione asked.

"I was mad, so I sat down in that chair over there," Ron pointed. "They came in and said that it was their corner, and that if I didn't want to end up being small enough to fit in a slot machine that I'd better move. I didn't, and they attacked me." Ron was very much unchanged from the fight.

"Where did you learn all that Ron?" Harry asked.

"I took a self defense class over the summer to tone myself up, and so I could also cream Malfoy if he gave me any crap this year."

"Speakin' er which," came a voice behind them.

They all turned around to see Hagrid standing behind them, clearly having just Apparated in. Since the three of them had been able to prove that Hagrid hadn't been the one to kill the girl in the bathroom during his third year, the Ministry of Magic had repealed their punishment, and he was now taking individual studies at the school.

"Hagrid," they said in unison.

"I got yer letters here, and I also got a message for ye. Hogwarts term is startin' early this year, and ye need to be on the train a month early this year. So, ye need to get back to England quick, and down to Diagon Alley for yer books and stuff."

"How are the lessons Hagrid?" Harry asked. He had been the second most excited when he found out about Hagrid being allowed to do magic.

"They're hard, but I'm learnin' somat new everyday. I bes' be gettin' back," he said. With a small pop he was gone.

"Well, I guess I'll go wake up my parents," Hermione said. She gave Harry a look that meant "talk to Ron", and Harry knew she meant it.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Harry turned to talk to Ron, but Ron stopped him before he could say anything. "You don't need to apologize for anything Harry. It's stupid of me to be jealous and suspicious of you. You're my friend, and I know you wouldn't intentionally hurt me. I'm sorry mate." Harry was so flabbergasted that he didn't know what to say. He just embraced Ron in a very brotherly hug, and they went up to their room to pack for their departure in the morning.

-------------------------------------------------------

Three days later . . . Harry, Ron, and Hermione all piled their trunks into a single car. No sooner had they settled themselves in than Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle stuck their faces in to pester them.

"Did you enjoy your lover's vacation together?" Malfoy asked. Crabbe and Goyle snickered.

"Actually yes," Harry said cheerfully.

Malfoy's mouth dropped. Whatever reaction he was expecting this wasn't it. Not being able to think of another snide remark to make, he quickly left to find and torture Neville. Ron was cracking his knuckles.

"Ron," Hermione cautioned.

"I'm not going to hurt him that much. Just break his jaw so he can't make any more stupid remarks," Ron said very calmly.

"Like you told me my third year, 'He's not worth it,'" Hermione said.

"I know what I bloody well said. I just want to hurt him so much," Ron said.

"You're not the only one," Harry muttered, turning to look out the window. The rest of the ride to Hogwarts passed in silence between the three of them.

A/N: Would still like reviews, so please hit us with them. Don't be afraid to tell us that we suck.


	6. Quidditch, Magic, and Love

Disclaimer: We do not take credit in any part to the genius of J. K. Rowling, only for the piles of wadded paper behind us.

Chapter Six

Quidditch, Magic, and Love

Harry walked out to the Quidditch pitch with his Firebolt. He had been made Captain by an owl from McGonagall, as she was very sick and wasn't on school grounds, and he was going to see to it that they won in his last year. He was holding tryouts and, along with Alicia, was going to pick new Gryffindors for the team.

When he got there, a huge group of Gryffindors met him, all with the glint of hope in their eyes for making it into Gryffindor House Quidditch Team. With a forced smile from Alicia, he started tryouts. Four hours later, Harry was quite impressed. There were some really talented kids, but some not so talented. "All right everybody," he called. "I'm going to make a roster for the team after consulting with Alicia. It'll be posted in the Gryffindor Common Room tomorrow morning. If you make the team, practice will begin tomorrow morning at seven thirty sharp. Be there, or be toast." Harry walked off toward the locker rooms, followed closely by Alicia.

When they got inside, Harry invited Alicia to sit down, and then had an hour conversation with her about who he did and didn't like. After the dinner meal, which was very unusual because Professor Lupin, who was back to teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, was sitting next to Professor Nymphadora Tonks, who was taking the place of Professor McGonagall until she came back, and more than half the students noticed that some serious chemistry was going on between the two of them, Harry posted the list and went straight to sleep; knowing that he had a test tomorrow in Potions.

After a hearty breakfast, and a fast run to the pitch, Harry was waiting for the new recruits. Just in time everyone arrived. "All right everyone," Harry said. "Let's get to work. I'm still going to be Seeker, and Alicia is going to stay on as a Chaser, but joining her will be Seamus and Pavarti. Now, Keeper is going to be Neville, and Ron and Ginny are going to be our Beaters. We're not going to have a practice this morning, because as you can see," Harry gestured with his hand to the sky, "it's stormy, and I don't want to push you too hard. But, after classes, we will have a practice. So as soon as you can after classes, meet me here for practice, and the beginning of our winning the Quidditch Cup."

The team had a group yell for "Gryffindor!" before they left to go to their classes. Harry watched Ginny in particular, and realized he had feelings for her. "Ya comin' mate?" Ron yelled, waking Harry out of his daze.

"Yeah," he said, grabbing his bag.

At seven o'clock, just in time to eat in the Great Hall, Harry stopped practice. They had practiced for two hours, and everyone was exhausted. He stopped Ginny before she ran off, and asked her to wait. Harry cleared his throat before he began. "Um, Ginny?" he started.

"Yeah, Harry?" she replied timidly.

"If you're not seeing anyone, and you want to, would you go . . . um." Harry lost the words he had on the tip of his tongue.

"On a date you mean?" she tried weakly.

"Well, yeah," Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck and feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Ok," Ginny said sheepishly. "My birthday is at the end of this week though, so I don't know what everyone else is planning."

"I can book you first though, can't I?" Harry asked, not knowing whether to be offended or complimented.

"Sure Harry," Ginny giggled. "Just let me know where and when."

"Okay. A birthday date it is."

A/N: We know its been a while since we updated, but school and trying to have a home life are very difficult to balance with being writers. We'll try to get the next chapter up soon.


	7. Happy Birthday Ginny

Disclaimer: We do not take credit in any part to the genius of J. K. Rowling, only for the piles of wadded paper behind us.

Chapter Seven

Happy Birthday Ginny

Harry sent a note to Ron to meet him after Potions.

"Allright, what's up mate?" Ron asked.

"What are your sister's favorite things?" Harry asked.

"You're asking me? I'm her brother, not her bloody journal," Ron said.

"Ron, I'm being serious. What are her favorite flowers? What's her favorite food? Simple stuff man."

"Um, her favorite food is chicken cordon bleu with garlic mashed potatoes and salad. But, I have no idea what her favorite flowers are," Ron said, looking at the hallway while they were walking as though it would give him the answer.

"Her favorite flowers are daffodils Ronald," Hermione said, catching up to them.

"How much did you overhear?" Harry asked.

"Just enough to know that you want to take Ginny out on a date, and you want to do it on her birthday with her favorite things," Hermione said without changing her expression.

"Oh, Potter is going to take out weasel's little sister. How cute," Malfoy teased from behind. Ron dropped his bag, turned and pointed his wand right where Malfoy's nose met his eyebrows. "If you insult me or my family again, I will remove your reason for wearing boxers," Ron threatened.

Malfoy, noticing that Harry and Hermione had their hands on their wands as well, retreated back toward the Potions room.

"Oh, it's a wonderfully romantic idea, hint hint," Hermione said, deliberately at Ron, as they began walking back toward the next class.

"You know she's gonna love whatever you do mate," Ron said, seemingly ignoring what Hermione said. "Just be yourself, no matter what."

_The following day_. . . Ginny woke and walked down to the common room, as usual when she didn't have Quidditch practice on Saturday's. Hermione invited her over by the fire, as it was a very cold day that day. She handed her a note, and said that she found it in the chair and that it was addressed to her. Ginny opened it, and nearly yelled in surprise. It read:

Ginny. Come down to the pitch at seven tonight. I have special permission to use it, and to be absent from the feast tonight. Come dressed special, for a special birthday gift.

Harry

_At seven_, Ginny walked out the main doors in a deep burgundy dress and a pair of high heels. She got to the pitch, and found a table set up in the middle of the pitch, with candles, two dinner plates, and a bottle of something in a bucket of ice. Harry was standing by the table in a dress shirt and pants, and was beaming a smile at her. Blushing Ginny walked over to him.

"Hi Harry," she said weakly.

"Happy Birthday Ginny," he said. He walked over to her, and held out his arm, and walked her over to her seat. He sat her down and then sat himself. He reached over to the ice bucket and pulled out a huge bottle. "Thirsty?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you," she answered, still feeling flushed. Taking a sip she declared, "Butterbeer."

"Fred and George thought I should have Firewhiskey here, but I don't think Professor Dumbledore would allow us to be out here with a bottle of Firewhiskey," Harry said. They both laughed for a couple of seconds.

"So, are you hungry?" Harry asked, unsure of what else to say.

"Yes," Ginny answered.

Harry waved his hand over the table, and the coverings over the plates disappeared to reveal chicken cordon bleu with garlic mashed potatoes, and a spot of spinach salad. "Harry," Ginny exclaimed. "This is my favorite meal."

"Of course," Harry said, feeling more comfortable.

The next half an hour went by as though it were a dream. They talked about Quidditch, laughed at teachers they had, and talked about after school was over. Then, Harry pulled out his last surprise. He handed Ginny a small thin rectangular box, wrapped in red wrapping paper with a golden bow. "Happy birthday," he said.

Ginny opened the package slowly. When she pulled the lid off of the box she found a necklace and a pair of matching earrings. They were gold; and each had a lion's head with ruby eyes in them. "Harry. They're beautiful," she said almost breathlessly.

"So are you," Harry flirted.

"Oh I think I'm gonna hurl," a new voice commented.

They both turned to see a wizard, dressed in black robes, pointing his wand at them. "Voldemort," Harry said.

"Right Harry," Voldemort said. "You know me, and I know you. But I didn't come here to learn who your girlfriend is. _Advada Kedavra_!" The familiar green blast shot out of Voldemort's wand, causing Harry to pull Ginny down to avoid being hit, and decimated the table into splinters.

Harry jumped to his feet, wand in hand. "_Stupefy_!" he yelled.

Voldemort put up a shield and stopped it, but Harry was helping Ginny up and they were running. With a flick of his wand Voldemort shut the gates, and they turned to face him, standing in the same spot with a smug look of triumph. "Well Potter?" he taunted. "Aren't you going to try to save your girlfriend?"

"Ginny," Harry whispered. "Get out of here anyway you can. It's me he wants."

"You are correct Harry," Voldemort said. "Yes I heard that, but I can't allow her to leave. I want her to have to run to the castle to tell that old fool Dumbledore that his prize boy was slaughtered in the middle of the Quidditch playing field by his worst rival." Voldemort smiled. "I almost wish I could see the look on his face when she tells him that."

"Run!" Harry yelled. "_Advada Kedavra_!" he yelled again. But nothing happened.

Voldemort howled with laughter. "You thought you could use Advada Kedavra? Oh that's rich. You can't use it unless you are evil, and you don't even come close to being evil enough." Voldemort just kept laughing.

He turned and blasted the stands right in front of Ginny, causing her to scream and fall down. "You aren't going anywhere," he said. With a flick of his wand, he sent her flying into Harry, knocking him completely over. Voldemort walked slowly toward them as they helped each other to their feet. "_Expelliarmus_!" he said, sending Harry's wand out of reach. Ginny clutched to him in fear, and Harry held her back, protecting her.

"Allright Voldemort," Harry said. "Get it over with. Patience is not one of your virtues."

"You know you are absolutely right Potter," Voldemort said mockingly. "I will make it quick. I owe you that much. _Advada Kedavra_!" The spell blasted out of the wand like a bullet, and Harry turned his back to shield Ginny, but then in a split second Ginny was shielding him and was hit with the curse full force; sending them both to the ground. "Ginny!" Harry screamed, trying to revive her.

Voldemort was quiet for a second, then he began laughing as Harry held the dead body of the girl he loved. "This is even better than killing you. Now you have to live with the fact that because of you she is dead. Because of you her parents don't have their youngest child. And because of you, all of the rest of your friends will die." Voldemort laughed menaicaly and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving Harry in the dark alone as the rain came.

A/N: We know this chapter is a little depressing, but it will all work out. NO SPOILERS UNLESS YOU REVIEW OUR STORIES!


	8. Telling the Folks

Thanks to:

Warlord Harrsk-This is not just my story, but I am glad that you enjoy it. My co-writer and I always love it when other well known writers on the site give us input.

Disclaimer: We do not take credit in any part to the genius of J. K. Rowling, only for the piles of wadded paper behind us.

Chapter Eight

Telling Others

Harry sat in the Hospital Wing waiting for Arthur and Molly Weasley to arrive. Dumbledore had gone to fetch Hermione and Ron, and Madam Pomfrey was silently crying while tending to a student who had more pine needles than a fifty year old pine tree. Ron and Hermione burst into the room. "Where's my sister!" Ron yelled.

Hermione rushed over to embrace Harry in a sisterly hug while Ron ran to Ginny's bedside, and collapsed to his knees in hysterical crying. The Weasley parents arrived shortly later, and demanded that Harry tell the story. After an half hour later of stop-and-go storytelling from Harry, Mrs. Weasley was completely caught up in tears in Mr. Weasley's arms. Dumbledore had to go tell the Ministry of Magic what had happened, and Madam Pomfrey had to administer to Ron's fist as he had punched the wall when he heard that it was Voldemort that had killed his baby sister. Hermione was the only one who was not fully succumbing to her emotions, though she was still crying. She put her arm Harry, and let him cry on her shoulder.

Soon, Madam Pomfrey bustled them all out of the Hospital Wing so her other charges could get some rest. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went home to break the news to the rest of the family, while Ron, Hermione, and Harry walked slowly back to the Gryffindor Tower. Along the way, Hermione whispered to Harry, "Dreamcatcher." Harry looked at her and whispered back, "Good idea." Ron hurried forward, showing obvious jealousy.

When Harry and Hermione arrived to the common room, Ron was no where to be seen. "He must have gone up to bed," Hermione said, almost absentmindedly. "And it probably is best if we wait to tell him."

The noiselessness in the room was then shattered by feet running up the stairs at full speed. Harry ran over to barely see the edge of Ron's robes move out of the staircase into the dormitory. "What was that all about?" he asked, turning to Hermione. She shrugged, and suggested they went to bed. When Harry got to his bed, he found that his pillow was under his bed, and covered with mud, and that his sheets were on the floor. Ron was no where to be found. Harry laid down on the bed, in his clothes still, and fell into a silent and dreamless sleep, until the clock struck midnight.

A/N: We realize that this chapter is a little bit shorter, but it's a transitionary chapter and is critical for the next few chapters


	9. Dawning of the Nightmares

Disclaimer: We do not take credit in any part to the genius of J. K. Rowling, only for the piles of wadded paper behind us.

Chapter Nine

Dawning of the Nightmares

The bell tower struck midnight, and instantly Harry felt different. His body became so cold, and Harry woke with a start. He looked around and gasped at what he saw. He was somehow reliving the night he had just had. It was even more haunting now that he was watching it from a distance.

Harry had no choice but to watch as the evening wore on, Ginny die again, as every time he tried to turn away it was still there. And every time he tried to wake up it didn't work. When the dream came to the point where Harry laid down to go to sleep he closed his eyes, preparing for the dream to end. When he opened his eyes again, to his horror, the dream started again.

The dream came to a close again, and began once again. The dream ended and began again. Ginny's dying screams echoed through his mind, and Voldemort's cruel laugh pierced through her screams. Harry closed his eyes and put his hands over his ears in an attempt to drown and block the sounds and visions that were tormenting him. But, no matter how he tried the sounds echoed hauntingly through the ghostly dream that was on an endlessly tormenting loop in Harry's mind. Tears filling his eyes, as he fought them on his knees, Harry eventually let out a tremendous yell of pain, and sat up in his bed making that same yell.

Neville, Seamus and Dean all fell out of their bedsin fright. Ron had jumped down and grabbed Harry as he sat forward. "What happened?" Ron asked, surprisingly awake for the time of morning it was.

"I was dreaming about Ginny," Harry said, sitting up a bit more.

"Dreaming about Ginny?" Seamus said. "You woke us up for that?"

"Shut up!" Ron snapped. "If you don't want to listen then go back to bed. What happened mate?" Ron sat down on Harry's bed and looked at him with concern.

"I was reliving the whole evening before and after her death," Harry said. "It was horrible. Eventually everything was running together so it seemed more and more real in the dream."

"I don't know how that would feel, but I'm sorry," Ron said. "Sorry that I ran off from you and Hermione. I don't know why I just did."

"I appreciate your apology," Harry said. They embraced in a quick hug, and then Ron went back to sleep, but Harry lay awake in his bed until dawn.

At breakfast, and after Ron's apology to Hermione, Harry told them all the details of the dream. Ron reacted much the same as Harry had, but Hermione was thoughtfully listening. "Harry, do you realize what that is?" she asked him.

"No," he said, looking to Ron for a clue.

"You're being given a chance to avenge Ginny," she said. "You can keep watching the dream, and figure out how he get there and how he left."

"But that still doesn't solve the problem of how he knew we were there alone," Harry said.

"One step at a time, mate," Ron said, clapping Harry on the back slightly. "Just take it one step at a time."

Everybody quieted down, and Ron, Harry, and Hermione turned to see Dumbledore standing up. "As many of you know, a student has been killed while on these grounds. Her name was Ginerva Weasley from Gryffindor House. I must therefore caution all of you to remain on guard. Don't go anywhere alone, and do not leave the common rooms after curfew; not matter what. Now you all have busy schedules before you, so I will not keep you any longer.

A/N: Sorry it took us so long to get this up, we were not able to talk to each other.


End file.
